


Why did you leave me?

by spellbinder



Series: Hurt [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Heartbreaking, M/M, Sam is abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellbinder/pseuds/spellbinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gave everything for the autobots. His normal life even his girlfriend. But when they slowly forget him an angel finds sam at his lowest point and shows him all of time and space. But when the autobots remember how important he is, can they earn his forgiveness? After DOTM also Jazz is still alive :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry to all mikaela/sam but they are never ever, ever gettin back together! also the relationships are not going to have any fluff. Sorry!!

Lightning flashed and thunder roared as the night endured on. On the second thunderclap a boy with feathery hair awakened, startled. Samuel Witwicky looked around fearfully before realizing nothing had happened. As he laid his head back down on his sweat soaked pillow, he looked at the clock by his bed and saw it was only 3:00 A.M. He tossed in bed for a few minutes trying to let sleep claim him from the nightmare which was his life. He thought maybe he should call 'Bee, but he decided against it. 'Bee had not picked up a call for over 18 months, neither had any other of the autobots. They were all to busy for their friend. The only one who had visited him was Will, and that was infrequently. It didn't matter whether or not he saved the world or all of humanity. Now that Ratchet had gotten the holoform program running, they started needing him less and less for contacting the higher-ups in the government. Slowly they stopped calling him or including him in anything until eventually he disappeared from their life all together. "But it was not like they noticed," Sam thought bitterly.

Eventually the 23 year old man couldn't stand it. He quickly got up and threw on ripped jeans, a t-shirt, and his favorite black hoodie. After he grabbed his phone he headed to the garage of his new house. After the incident on the moon and his failure of college, he moved back with his parents, but they denied the idea, so he got a job and got a small house on the outskirts of town, since he was so secluded others hardly ever noticed. After he strode into his garage and glared at the beat-up normal car, that was his replacement for 'Bee, he headed out into town, he needed a drink. He hated his new life, he missed the old one, he missed the autobots, he missed 'Bee, but more than ever he missed Optimus and Ratchet. He grown to care about the level-headed leader and the gruff medic. But now they had all forgotten him for over a year. He swore to himself that he would never go back to base. Ever. Even if they begged him!

On his way to the bar it started to rain, heavily. In no time he was soaked to the bone. When eventually he reached the bar, he motioned the waitress and ordered a beer. When she returned with his drink, she also brought a towel to help him dry off. After he thanked her and she left, he guzzled his drink down, not caring it spilled in his beard. All he could think about was how he missed his friends, how he missed them. But why did they not care for him? Had he not been there for them,regardless of circumstance? But he guessed that that did not matter. Even Mikaela had abandoned him, she said she wanted a normal life and she couldn't have that with him. No " Don't worry we can till be friends." just goodbye, forever.

Around a hour later he decided he better head home, because it was late and it was still raining. He paid his tab and left the bar. When he was walking home he was only paying attention to the rain that dripped from his hair to his shoes. He did not notice the shadow of the monster that laid in waiting in the alley he passed. Suddenly a tentacle wrapped around his leg, when he felt it he gasped in fear as another tentacle wrapped around his arms and effectively immobilized him.

"Sssssssssssooo, this issss the insssect that killed lord Megatron!" the figure said.

Before Sam could reply, the creature stepped into the light and that is when Sam saw the decepticon symbol on his chest.

"Damn, i'm going to die!"Sam thought.

Before Sam could defend himself, the creature started to extend claws that were in his tentacles and slowly began to draw them down the soft skin of Sam's face. 

"Don't worry this will not hurt a bit!" The creature said with false sympathy.

Sam eyes widened and was about to cry out when another tentacle wrapped around his mouth. Then the other tentacles began to slowly pierce different places in the man's skin. Sam groaned in pain against the tentacle, as he fought to keep conscious he thought that maybe, just maybe the autobots would show up and save him. But the torture continued for what felt like eternity until finally a pair of headlights appeared on the road, the decepticon looked up, dropped Sam and slowly retreated into the shadows and disappeared. Sam prayed that the vehicle would transform into one of his friends but the vehicle just rolled on, unaware of the torture going on. As he lay there bleeding on the sidewalk, he quickly fumbled for his phone, which was somehow not damaged during the entire ordeal. He quickly jabbed in 'Bee number, praying he would answer.

\---------( At the autobot base)-------------

 

For the first time in a few months the autobot had finally had a day off. There was no immediate threat to the earth, or some decepticon trying to pull something. So Optimus suggested a game night for all the Autobots even Ratchet, who was a workaholic, and the soldiers Lennox and Epps. They all felt like something was missing but they all dismissed it without a second thought. It was probably because they were overworked. They were all playing a complex cybertronian holographic game, laughing and joking around. But when 'Bee received a call he did not even bothered checking to see who it was. He was not going to let anything ruin the rare day they had off. So he put it on voicemail and immediately forgot about that and went back to having fun. He vaguely thought about someone who was usually sitting next to him, always, but the person was no longer there. He was about to voice his concern using his newly repaired voice box but decided against it. It was probably nothing. 

\--------(Back in the alley)-------------

 

When 'Bee's voicemail answered Sam just froze and let the phone slide from his hand onto the ground as what had just transpired hit Sam in the chest like a ton of bricks. They weren't coming and they did not even pick up. Even when he was here dying. He thought about calling Optimus. He never rejected a call. But in the end he realized that it wouldn't matter. He just lay there until the grief welled up and began to call for help. Maybe someone would here him. After about 5 minutes he gave up. He was going to die. Just as he was about to give in. He saw a pulsing light appear in the corner of the alley. Slowly materializing into existence was.....was.... a Police call box?

 

" What the heck?" Sam thought.

He picked up his phone and slowly dragged himself over to see what the box was. But at that moment it opened and a man stepped out with his back to Sam. He was a tall man, built like a matchstick ,with fair skin, brown hair that was styled in a faux-hawk, handsome face , a plaid suit, trench coat, and, strangely, converse all-stars. He seemed to have the air of a madman. But then he spoke with a british accent.

"Well, why'd you send me to an alley with all this rubbish." the man said, with a disgusted face.

"Please....Help me!" Sam begged weakly.

The man whirled around to see the bleeding, beaten man. He quickly picked him up, even though the man was built like a matchstick he was very strong it seemed. The man did not say anything before he carried Sam into the call box. Sam was about to say something, but that disappeared when he realized that the inside was bigger than the outside.

"It's----it's bigger on the inside!" Sam gasped.

" Oh, yes, i love it when people say that." the man said with a smile.

Before sam could question him further, he quickly carried him into a nearby room, which was revealed to be a medbay. He quickly put Sam on a bunk and the pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a flashlight. The man flashed the light all over sam, like he was scanning him. He quickly put some ointment and bandages over his wounds.

"There you go. All fixed up." The man said with a smile.

" Thanks, I'm sam by the way. Who are you?"Sam asked.

" Me, Oh my names The Doctor." Said the Doctor.


	2. His Doctor, The Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor. no other words may explain it.

"Um...yeah i kinda guessed that, you know the medicine and bandages. But seriously what's your name?" Sam asked.

"My name is "the" Doctor, not a doctor, just The Doctor." The doctor said with a smile." Now if you are feeling up to it i want take somewhere and ask you some questions. Okay?"

"Yeah, i suppose, that salve you used worked really well. Let's go, i got nothing better to do." Sam said with barely concealed sadness.

"Okay, Allons-y, but first you need better clothes." The doctor said before grabbing Sam's arm and pulled him through several hallways and past several door until he opened a door, to reveal a huge closet.

Now this is not an ordinary closet, this closet extended farther than the eye can see both above and below. It looked like an entire mall inside this "closet". The Doctor pulled him through about 3 floors, picking out some jeans, shirts, jackets, and sneakers before shoving Sam into a dressing room and told him to wear certain combinations of clothes. Each time he came out the Doctor told him to change, as he said the clothes did not suit him.

"For a dude who lives in a police call box that is bigger on the inside, he certainly has a sense in fashion."Sam thought in wonder before coming out with the final outfit. Which consisted of snug, but not overly tight, ocean blue jeans, a black kingdom hearts( my favorite anime ever!) t-shirt, a tight leather jacket, and black converse all-stars, which was a nice change of pace from his normally baggy and loose clothing. When the doctor looked up from his chair, he broke into a smile and said," Now you look better, it suits you."

"Thanks,"Sam said blushing,"Now let's talk, I've got some questions for you as well, Doctor."

"Good, because i know the perfect place for this." The Doctor said with a grin.

The doctor then lead Sam through even more halls and after what felt like eternity the reached the main room. Sam was shocked, it looked so cool! And he had seen giant alien robot technology!

" What are you and why is it so big in here?" Sam asked in wonder.

"My name is the Doctor and i am a time lord from the planet Gallifrey. This is my TARDIS or Time and Relative Dimension In Space. Meaning it can travel to any point in time or space." The doctor deadpanned." Strange, you don't look shocked?

"Well let's just say, I've seen some freaky crap so my shocked face has already been expired. But i'll tell you when we get to wherever you said you want to talk." Sam said matter-of-factly.

Well, then Allons-y!!!" The Doctor shouted as he pulled, pushed and pressed random things on the console.

Suddenly the whole room started shaking violently. Sam grabbed a side rail while the doctor laughed like this was all good fun. After a minute the shaking stopped, then Sam picked himself up off the floor and staggered up to the floor and shouted," The eff was that?"

"We are now in London, England in 2010." The doctor said with a grin.

"2010? That was 4 years ago!" Sam exclaimed.

" Well, i did say it can go anywhere in time and space, so let's go! But first, do you have a phone?" The doctor asked.

" Um, yeah." Sam said pulling out his iPhone.

The doctor snatched the phone, pulled out that weird flashlight thingie and pointed it at the phone and it made a whirring noise.

" What is that, and what did you do to my phone?!" Sam asked as he took back the offered phone.

" A little modifications, like unlimited internet and data, the choice of untraceable calls, and you can call anyone, anywhere from any point in time. SO can call your future self in 2030, for example. And this is my sonic screwdriver, it can build or disassemble anything." The doctor said with a flourish.

"Cool, well let's see London!" Sam said, excitedly.

They opened the doors to find they were, in fact, in London. The Doctor took Sam to a small cafe over looking the River Thames, led him to the farthest table, ordered lunch, and sat him down.

"Now. Sam I've told you what you want to know. Now tell me, what's the latest news in Tranquility, Nevada?" The doctor questioned.

Then Sam explained everything after their lunch arrived, from the beginning, to how he found his car was a sentient robot from Cybertron. At which point the doctor remarked on how he had not seen Cybertron in some time and how things must have gone bad. But when Sam asked about it he said he would explain later and to continue his story. But when Sam started he could not stop from letting everything come forth. Form his desires to his fears to his pain. Eventually it was to much and Sam started to have a panic attack. The Doctor quickly got up, rushed to Sam side and hugged him. In that moment, Sam felt safe, he was cared for. He stayed for a moment in that warm embrace before pulling back.

"Thanks, i needed that." Sam said.

" Anytime, but now that I've heard your story i must ask you one thing Sam." The doctor said.

"And that is?" Sam asked.

" Would you like to travel with me and be my companion through the cosmos?" The doctor asked.

In that moment Sam knew the answer."Yes, yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!!!" Sam said very excited, now he could leave his sorrow and loss back in the autobot base in Nevada, in the past.

"Also since it is a time machine, we could go for 10,000 years and still arrive back in your time the moment we left." The doctor said.

"Well, let's go!" Sam said excitedly.

" Sit down and finish your chips, Sam. Don't forget we have an eternity to do this, so take your time, enjoy it!" The doctor said, pleased by his enthusiasm.

"Okay but not a moment longer!"Sam said before going back to eating his fish and chips, which were amazing.

After lunch they walked to the Tardis and walked inside, but before another step could be taken, the doctor stopped him.

" But one before we go. here." The doctor said handing Sam a key.

"What's this?"Sam asked taking the key.

"It's the key to the Tardis, you'll need one since you'll be here for sometime. Also you should know the Tardis is a sentient being and she's mildly telepathic so if you want to find anything here just think about it and ask her nicely, from what she tells me she likes you. And she doesn't like a lot of people. So you must be special." The doctor said.

"Thanks, but please i'm nothing special. I'm human, i'm nothing special." Sam said turning away.

"No Sam," The doctor said vehemently, grabbing his hand," Never in my 900 years have i ever met someone that was not important. Being human---- is brilliant! You, humans, you can be smart and good or cruel and evil. You may only have one heart but it is full of caring .The fact that the Tardis brought me to the alley where you were, means our meeting was not accident. Now we are going to depart, so where do you want to go? The original Olympics in Greece, gladiator battles in Rome, Sun dances on the planet Praxis?" The doctor asked.

"I know where." Sam said with a smile.

"Where?" The doctor asked.

"Somewhere amazing." Sam replied with a smile.

"Then i know exactly where." The Doctor said as he ran to the console and began to punch buttons and levers and such."Allons-y!!!!"

\-------------(Sam's POV)--------------------

Nine months. That's how long I long traveled with the Doctor, he showed me so many things. He showed me Cybertron before the war, as a bonus i learned and mastered Cybertronian. I saved many worlds, me. I met Napoleon, Shakespeare, the 13 primes. And even though they would never see him again, they were still more grateful to him than the autobots .And for the first time in a year, i was so very, truly happy .After all when someone offers you all of time and space, I'd have to be stupid not to accept. But eventually i knew i had to return home, because the day after the doctor took me was visitation day from Will Lennox. He always made a point of visiting at least once a month, regardless of his duties. It warmed my heart to know at least he still cared about me. I told the Doctor that i wanted to go home. He obliged and parked the Tardis in my room back at my house.

" Here you go Sam." The doctor said leaning against the console." It is 4 A.M the day i found you in the alley. Also if you ever need anything, even a hug, just call i installed my number in your phone. Don't forget you always have a room here so if you ever want to come back for good or just for a vacation, just call."

"Thanks, I'll remember that and thanks for the extra supplies." I said smiling." Don't worry girl I'll be back and be good." I said stroking the console.

"See you around Sam." The doctor said.

" You too Doctor." I said and i walked out of the Tardis, with a sack of some clothes of clothes from the Tardis's closet that the doctor insisted I take. I stepped out of the Tardis, closed the door, and watched it disappear. I sighed and set the sack down. I changed, put the Tardis key on my bedstand and went to sleep peacefully for the first time in a year.

The next morning, I woke up feeling very refreshed and at peace, maybe my life wasn't so bad. Then i got up, showered, changed into my new clothes and headed out. I needed to pick up some groceries to make dinner for Will tonight. After all it was visitation day! I went to the store and bought everything with the new credit card the doctor gave me, as it had unlimited money, a gift from the British government, apparently.

"Oh, today's Will's birthday! I'll make something special for him." I thought as i made a mental list of things i needed to buy. I know Will like chocolate, strawberries, double cheeseburgers with onions, and anything with meat in it. I suppose i'll make him a card as well .This was going to be amazing.

I headed out to the government issued car with a spring in my step. I drove down to the grocery store and practically skipped down the isles picking up whatever i would need to make dinner, like, steaks, potatoes, flour, and onions. I paid for my groceries and headed home to begin cooking. About two hours later i had made a dinner fit for a god. Steak frites, chocolate cake with a strawberry compote decorated with icing roses, Steak and mashed potatoes, and onion rings. I grinned with joy when i saw the table spread before me. I went upstairs and carefully wrote a birthday card.

At about 3 p.m. i got dressed for a night on the town like we usually did on visitation day. We usually went to a movie or went to the mall. I called Will and waited for him to pick up, he usually would have called me to tell me he would be arriving.

"Hello," Will answered.

"Hey man, where are you? Visitation day is nearly over." I asked cheerily.

" Um, yeah bro, uh, sorry. Something came up, i can't come. Maybe next time." Will said apologetically.

" B-b-b-but you never miss visitation day!" I said in disbelief."Never!"

"Look bro, I'm sorry but---" Will said before he was interrupted by Ironhide.

" Look Sam, we have something more important than you. This is more important than you." Ironhide said gruffly without any sympathy or emotion.

"More important than you, More important than you." echoed in my ear. Suddenly all my emotions that i kept bottled up inside suddenly burst forth. I unconsciously lapsed into cybertronian when i spoke.

" Curse you, curse you all autobots. I regret the day i met you. May you all rot in hell and may scraplets devour your corpses and I will never forgive you." I rasped in perfect cybertronian, in a voice as cold and as silent as death itself, before hanging up.

Then with tears streaming my face i ran down stairs, upturned the table with all the food and watched it crash to the floor. Then i destroyed my house except my room, i went into my room, grabbed a knife and cut my palm. Then i went of to the wall above my bed and wrote in my blood," Forgive me and i hate you all, so much. I wish you happiness because that is now what i seek." Then wrote some additional line in Will's letter, and i tacked the letter using the bloody knife to the wall then bandaged my hand and went into the garage. I grabbed a gallon of gasoline and sprayed a circle around my house. I got into my car and without looking back i dropped a match onto the circle. I watched a circle of flame flared up around my house. I hoped it would it burn and maybe people would think i died and just be forgotten. Then i got in my car and drove and drove.

I kept on driving, i stopped for gas twice until i reached the Grand Canyon in Arizona. Then i got out, put the car in neutral, and called the Doctor.

"Sam." was the reply.

"Doctor!!! please come find me!!" I said in a sad whisper with tears running down my face.

" Stay there, i'll be there."The doctor said, hearing the despair in his voice.

Moments later, the Tardis pulsed into existence and the doors opened and the Doctor stepped out. But no sooner than the doors closed behind him, Sam ran to him and hugged him. He buried his face in his chest and cried. and cried. and cried.

"Let me come with you please!!" I mumbled into his chest.

"Of course you can."The doctor said smiling down at me.

I looked up and looked at the Tardis and saw the Tardis open her doors, like she was welcoming me home. I looked back at the Doctor."

"Allons-y." Was all he said.

AT that i ran to my car and pushed it over the edge of the canyon and watched it explode in ball of fire at the bottom. As the fire raged on, I raised my bandaged bloody hand and unraveled the bandage and watched it spiral to the bottom.

" I turn my back to the path of darkness for a path of Light. I thank you autobots for showing me that." I muttered.

Then i turned round and ran into the Tardis and closed the doors he then sent a text to everyone, saying," Goodbye, Forever.". This was a new beginning. A new story.

 

\---------(At the autobot base after Sam hangs up, 3rd POV)----------------

After a stunned silence "Scrap," Will said.

"That's an understatement, but more importantly, why can he speak perfect cybertronian? No human should know that?"Ratchet questioned.

"No we need to save him." Will said, making a break for a truck near the entrance of the base.

"Hold your horses, bucko," Ironhide said stopping him," Where you think your going?.

" To stop Sam from doing something irrational and stupid that will most likely end with Sam dying, thanks to your outburst. I think you broke him." Will said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean "broken". Optimus questioned.

"I'll explain on the way if we don't hurry. Sam. Will. Die. Do you understand." Will said in a no-nonsense voice.

They all nodded and transformed and left Sunstreaker, Prowl and sideswipe to deal with the threat . Will got inside Ironhide and they drove down the old desert highway that led to Tranquility, Nevada. They would reach Sam's location in 10 minutes.

"Now William, explanation?" Optimus asked through the com system.

" Oh, yeah. I probably should have mentioned this earlier but about a year ago something was wrong with Sam...." Will began.

\-------------(12 months ago)----------------

Will was driving down the empty country road at a leisurely pace, he had to head into town to pick some stuff for the soldiers back at base. But when he was headed back he saw Sam. He hadn't seen sam at base anymore, but he had been so busy he hadn't really noticed. He decided to stop by, as he had some extra time. He pulled up in Sam's driveway and waited. The boy had come walking slowly up the side of road, clutching books to his chest with his eyes on the ground. Will walked up to him with his arms wide,"Hey man, What's up." he said with a smile.

His answer was right hook to the jaw. It was strange because Will, a major, could not see it coming. Sam was too fast. But when he whirled around and looked at Sam for the first time, he did not like what he saw. His eyes were dark and gaze was fragmented, it was a dark pool giving way to oblivion. He had lost weight and he started to looked emaciated. He looked like a ghost of the boy he once knew.

"What was that for." Will said, rubbing the smarting mark on his jaw.

"Leave me alone, Major Lennox," Sam said dully.

Will froze at this. Sam never called him Major. Will, William or Lennox but never, ever Major. Then he realized something, him and the autobots haven't spoken to Sam since Egypt. Had they really ignored him that long!

"You haven't been at base lately," Will said.

"Like I'm missed." Sam said with a sneer.

"But you are missed!" Will replied.

" You've forgotten me for 6 months Major, i don't matter anymore, I am alone now. So why are you here?" Sam said in a dead voice.

"Sam, you look in bad shape. Why haven't you called Ratchet, Optimus or 'Bee I'm sure they could look after and/or hang out with you...." Will said.

Sam dismissed him with a wave of his hand," They have answered in 6 months, they all said they were too busy. Too busy for me." Sam said.

"That can't be true, it cannot be. They care deeply about you, we are your friends." Will practically shouted.

"Well, look where "friends" have got me." Sam said gesturing to himself." Just go away Will. Let me wallow in my own worthlessness.

"Want lunch?" Will blurted." My treat, we could go see a movie after, a new one.

"No, go with Ironhide. Need anything at all, go with ironhide. Or bee. Or Optimus. Or even grumpy Ratchet. Need anything there is always, someone better than me. Just go there is no one left for you to take from me! You've already taken my best friends from me. And my girlfriend. What more can you take me?! You all abandoned me when Ratchet finished the holoform project, I am no longer needed" Sam shouted, now crying.

Will realized what they had done. He walked up to Sam and grabbed his shoulders," No longer. I will not abandon you. I promise every month i will visit. Regardless of circumstance." he swore.

"Promise?" Sam asked.

"Promise." Will said smiling.

\------------------(back in the present)---------------

"So when Ironhide said he was not important it must have confirmed his fears and those fears broke him. He thinks we don't care about him." Will concluded.

But we do care," Bee exclaimed." We do----------------Oh.no!!!!!"

They looked out the window in horror to see Sam's house wreathed in flames. They quickly pulled up to the house, then realizing that the house was surrounded by a ring of fire and that the house was not actually on fire. Then the autobot deployed their new Holoforms.

Optimus was a handsome man of mid-30s and about 6'1. He was muscular with broad chest and shoulders, he had tanned skin, unruly black hair with blue streaks, and electric blue eyes . He wore a red plaid shirt over a wife-beater with blue jeans.

Bee looked 18, about 5'10 with a lean and lanky build, with short black hair with blonde streaks, he wore a yellow t-shirt and jacket over black jeans.

Ratchet was a man of mid-40s about 6'0, with long white hair with streaks of scarlet done in a french braid, muscular build and pale skin. He wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans worn under a lab coat.

Ironhide was a man of late 20s, he was tall and muscular, dark skin and dark hair. He wore army fatigues.

Finally Jazz, he was a man of middle 20s, he was about 5'8, tan skin, and silver hair. He wore a silver shirt and hoodie over dark jeans and lots of jewelry to complete the "Gangsta" look.

They quickly got over their shock and ran up to the front porch. They swiftly broke down the door, but when they entered the house they were even more horrified. The normally organized and neat house was disheveled and ruined. Furniture was flipped over, frames were cracked, and everything was generally destroyed. When they went into the dining room they were greeting with an upturned dining table and ruined food and cake. Tacked in the wall by a bloody knife was an envelope.

"Wait what's this?"Will asked, looking at the crushed cake's writing.

"Happy Birthday, Will" it said in careful writing. Will suddenly looked around at the food, now noticing that they were all his favorite foods.

"Oh my God!! He remembered!!" Will gasped.

"Remembered what?" Ironhide asked.

"Today----Today's my birthday. He made my favorite foods and everything. I didn't know but he still made me something and i rejected him." Will said, horrified at his own actions.

"SO that's why he wanted so badly for you to come today." Ironhide said, feeling slightly guilty about what he said to Sam over the phone.

Optimus went over to the knife and pulled the letter out. He handed it to Will whose name was written on the outside. Will opened the letter. It read:

Dear William Lennox,  
I wish you a happy birthday, and hope you have many more to come.  
I did all this to thank you for remembering me when everyone forgot me.  
I have not been able to talk to them for over a year, ever since Egypt.  
So I thank you.

The next lines were written in red ink, which Will suspected was blood. They read:

I hate them! I hate them all.  
I never told them this, but,  
Yesterday i was attacked by a Decepticon in alley.  
I was alone because no one would answer the phone.  
I was left there bleeding out. I called Bee but he blocked my call.  
I was going to die.  
But an angel came to me.  
He saved me.  
He showed the beginning and the end of creation.  
Oh and your mom will call you in three days asking about your degree. You should tell her you are a government agent.:)  
So i'm running away.  
Never to be found.  
I am dead. So i wish you all happiness.  
But i will never hate you Will.  
You at least visited me when no else did.  
So i Thank you.  
William Lennox.

Will clutched the letter to his chest. Will, a hardened army major, who was not unfamiliar with loss, was crying. Ironhide reached down and hugged him. He too was crying. All the autobots were, in fact, crying, even Optimus. After a minute later, the tears stopped. They all came here with a mission, to find Sam. They all headed upstairs to Sam's room, as there might have been a clue to his whereabouts. When they went upstairs they were relieved to find it not destroyed, but were horrified to find the message written in blood. Will was so scared he ran out immediately. Ironhide followed. Bee had collapsed when he saw Sam';s hoodie that was ripped and bloody

" It's all my fault, he was my best friend and i turned him away!" Bee said." He meant nothing to the rest of you!"

"Bumblebee, that is not true!" Ratchet and Optimus said in unison.

"Yeah when was the last any of you talked to him." Bee spat. When no one replied." Hmph, that's what i thought. you all hated hi---"

" Don't finish that sentence, Bumblebee." Optimus said in a venomously quiet voice." Never say he meant nothing to us. He meant everything to me!! He was the sparkling i never had.! The sparkling i wish i had had."

" I'm sorry i didn't know you cared." Bee said taken aback.

"It matters not. we must find him." Optimus said turning away

.When the autobots finished their reconnaissance they rendezvoused outside to discuss how they had found nothing.

AT that moments Will said,"Hey did anyone notice Sam's car is gone?"

"Yes, but how will that help us?" Ratchet asked.

"It was one of the cars at base, meaning it has a tracker, all governments cars have one." Will said, realizing they had some hope of finding Sam.

They quickly headed to back to base and found that Sam's tracker was in Arizona at the Grand Canyon. They grew frightened to think of what Sam had done at the Canyon.

All the autobots roared down the road at well past the legal limit towards Arizona. They had gotten there in under an hour, which was nearly impossible. When they got to the trackers location, they were devastated to find burnt husk of a car and a bloodied bandage. They almost thought he was dead, until Ratchet pointed out there was no body. Even if there was a fire there would have been a corpse. They were all about to depart as there was nothing to be found. Then suddenly they all received a text saying:

Goodbye, Forever,

Sam


	3. His Doctor, The hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to the future with the Doctor and meets his other companions. This and future chapters take place before and during the Stolen Earth episode of Doctor Who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not know how i want this story to end. Comment if you think he should get back together with the autobots, leave them forever or Sam should die. Please comment below. :) P.S short chapter... sorry. been busy with college.

(Sam POV)

I woke up in a room that was unknown to me. I was going to freak out for a second before i remembered what had transpired yesterday. I really do hate them, but it felt strange, like a dark hole carving itself into my chest. I knew that this hate can injure the person who hates the other, but i am not ready to let it go, not just yet.

"I wonder what the Doctor has planned for me today?" I thought as i got dressed.

The answer was waiting for me in the control room. The Doctor was already up and peppy, already running scans, and other random stuff. Does this dude ever sleep?

"Oh good morning Sam, have a good sleep?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah, where or when, i should say, are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere special, are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"I was born ready!" I said with a grin.

\---------(In the future, 3rd)----------

"So where are we?" Sam asked as the Doctor landed the Tardis.

"In the year 2,795,973,827,298 in a history museum on a human colony in the K'rax system, which is about halfway across the universe from the Milky Way." The Doctor said.

"Wait, a human colony. So humans are not on Earth anymore?"Sam questioned.

"You are correct, humans no longer live on Earth and have moved out among the stars. These colonies are special in a way, here all races live together in harmony. Humans, Cybertronians, the slitheen, everything is in harmony here." The doctor said.

"Wow, Everyone lives together peacefully. I gotta see this!" Sam said in disbelief.

Sam was not disappointed when he opened he door. He ran outside the Tardis to find what looked like a museum, but like, a hundred times bigger. They had full sized pyramids, and sphinxes. They had ancient architectures from ages long past. Strange totems and building that were obviously alien were scattered about as well.

"Sam, wait, i want to show you the best thing about this place! The fish'n'chips." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Honestly, the fish'n'chips? That's the best thing about this place? I want to see everything else first. Can I?" Sam said in awe.

"Very well, but seriously we have all the time in the world, no need to hurry." The doctor said with a smile.

The Doctor and Sam wandered around the museum for a while until the Doctor walked up to someone in the ancient greek section and started to have a very energetic conversation. Was this a friend or an enemy? With the Doctor you could never tell.

"Doctor! So good to see you! It has been a while. I am sorry i did not recognize you, you have a different face." The man said with mirth.

"Yes it has, Hercules this is Sam, my current companion, Sam this is Hercules, greek demigod extraordinaire." The doctor said with a grin." I'll be right back this meeting needs some food."

The Doctor then ran off leaving Sam with a very good-looking Greek hero. Sam felt awkward standing next to him, so an awkward silence stretched out between them as Hercules stared at Sam in a strange way, like he was looking into his soul.

"You are strong, little one. But you carry much pain and sadness. You think you are weak." Hercules said after a stretch of time.

"Sam was shocked."How---how did you know that?" Sam stuttered out.

"It is written all over your face." Hercules said with a laugh. "Do not feel bad. I once felt like you. I thought i was worthless and weak. I was rejected because of my strength. But when i was in trouble one day, the doctor saved me, he taught me my true heritage and powers. All those who travel with the Doctor are great warriors and their names resound throughout the heavens."

"Please, I am no warrior, I cannot even protect the people i care about." Sam scoffed.

"No." Hercules said. " You are a warrior. I can see it. But you must believe in yourself,but still you doubt yourself. You must remember who you are and the potential you have within yourself."

The way Hercules said this made it impossible for Sam not to believe him. Sam could only stare in silence as he replayed the hero's words in his mind.

"Here," Hercules said removing a dagger from his armor." I want you to have this. It is made of metal that can cut diamonds like a knife through water. You said you cannot protect the people you care about? Take this and prove yourself wrong. This blade will never fail you, I promise.

"Are you sure? You would give this to me?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes you are worthy." Hercules said. Then without waiting for an answer he placed the knife in Sam's palm and closed his hand around the handle.

At that moment, the Doctor returned with Fish and Chips, and the doctor was right. They really were the best! The doctor and Hercules began to tell stories of their past. Sam was in awe of what the previous companions of the Doctor have done that altered the very course of reality. But when Sam asked what Hercules was doing in the future instead of in ancient Greece, the hero replied that he was half alien and that his alien blood had given him his powers and had given him immortality. After that the Doctor and Sam bode farewell to Hercules and headed off to see the rest of the museum.

"Well wasn't that exciting?" The doctor asked after they returned to the Tardis.

"Yeah it was. The future really does get better in the end." Sam smiles sleepily.

"Why don't you get some sleep? We have a busy day tomorrow." The doctor said.

"Yeah i guess. Um... is my bedroom..." Sam started.

"At the end of the hall, it still has the Doctor Strange poster signed by Benedict Cumberbatch in it." The doctor finished.

"Thanks, also have you seen my phone." Sam asked patting his pockets.

"No but i'll ask the Tardis to find it. Go to sleep it be there by tomorrow morning." The doctor promised.

"Kay, good night." Sam said as he wandered off.

When the Doctor was sure Sam had left, he pulled Sam's phone out of his pocket and looked through the recent calls and texts. They were off varying degrees of worry.

(Prowl) " Look Sam, I know we do not have the best relationship in the world. But this is not something i am happy about. Call me back.

(Will) " Bro i am sorry about all the stuff i did to you. But know that we do care about you and we want you back. We will wait for you.

(Epps) " Kid, the autobots tell me you ran away. I can't believe this. call me maybe?

(Optimus) "Samuel, i know that we have not been very close the past few months but you matter a great deal to me and the others. Please make some contact. Please.

 

The doctor was glad they had learned to value Sam but was saddened that it took him leaving for them to realize this. No, they would have to wait before the Doctor deemed it fit to let Sam back into their lives. Sam was still suffering and it would take time for him to heal. The Doctor then deleted everything one by one until nothing was left. He then crept into Sam's room and placed his phone next to the knife Hercules had given him. "Good," The doctor thought." Sam can protect himself." .The doctor felt bad about this but he had to protect Sam.


	4. His Doctor, The Celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam meets donna

(Sam's POV)

I opened my eyes feeling pleasantly refreshed. I stretched and looked over at my bedside table and found my phone and knife there.

"Well I may as well practice with it." i thought.

I climbed out of bed and went and put on a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. I grabbed my knife and tried to see if the Tardis had a training room. I ambled around for a bit until the Tardis placed a door in front of me. I opened the the door and was shocked to find a fully stocked training facility. It was almost as big as the one at the Autobot base. I walked up to a control panel on a pedestal in the middle of the room. I started to flick through the files until i found a training protocol. I activated the lowest level and drew my dagger as the pedestal lowered and holograms appeared. One hologram walked up to me and said," Training protocol 0.1. First lesson...."

A couple hours later i was exhausted. I had done dagger training, martial arts, sword fighting, guns, basically everything. I promised myself i would visit this room everyday. I went back to my room and showered. When i finished i headed into the control room. I found the Doctor looking at some scanners.

"Hey Doctor, what's up?" I asked.

"I am getting some weird reading in England. How does an investigation sound?" He said with a smile.

"Sounds perfect." I replied.

Apparently the reading were caused by a psychopathic nanny who wanted to turn humanity into living fat. We also met a previous acquiantence of the Doctor, Donna Noble. It turns out she had turned down a chance to travel with the Doctor. She said she regretted it and she wanted to come with him. The Doctor agreed immediately. She turned out to be a rather nice lady, if a bit eccentric. We went so many places together. We fought living fat. We went to ancient Rome. We saved whole civilizations. For the first time i felt important.

We were sitting with the Doctor in the control when the Doctor suggested we go to Earth. We were going to visit Donna's parents, but when we got there and finished up business, we were going going back to the Tardis. We felt an earthquake. For a second we thought the Tardis was taking off, but when we looked outside, the earth wasn't there!!!

"Doctor what happened!! Where's the Earth?" Donna asked.

"I don't know, we are in the same spot. Which means the Earth moved!!" The Doctor said.

" But, they don't have the sun or an atmosphere!! Doctor? Answer me honestly. Are they dead?" I asked.

"Probably not. Whoever took the Earth wants them alive, otherwise they would have destroyed it." The Doctor said.

"Okay. But what do we do now?" Donna asked.

"The Shadow Proclamation!!" The Doctor said.

"The Shadow Proclamation?" Donna and I said in unison.

"Yes, The Shadow Proclamation. There like, police for outer space. They are Outer Space police." The Doctor slowly, like we were children.

"Well then, let's see these police from outer space, Space man." Donna said excitedly.

The Doctor navigated us to what looked like a chain of meteors with a castle on it. When we landed the Tardis and stepped out, I was shocked!! Now, travelling with an alien and all, I have had my fair share of weird. But this was seriously pushing it!! They were Rhinos!!!! With Gunnsssssss!!!

The lead rhino stepped forward," Sco Bo Ro Jo Lo Mo Go Clo," before raising his gun.

"Go Lo Mo Cho Cro Zo So Wo." The Doctor said.

"Lo," the rhino said before lowering his gum.

Doctor? What did you say?" i asked nervously.

"Oh, just saying we are here to see the head of the Shadow Proclamation. These blokes are the Judoon. They are the muscle for the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, how good to see you!" A voice called.

Coming down the stairs was a woman. She had blood-red eyes and stark white hair.

"AH, Shadow Architect, it has been awhile," The doctor said with a smile.

"So, Doctor, what bring you to the Shadow Proclamation?" She asked.

"Yes, the Earth had disappeared!" The doctor said.

"What? A level 5 planet? Gone?" She asked.

" Yes, and the Tardis scanner cannot find it." The Doctor said.

"Well, let me try our scanners?" The Shadow Architect said.

We walked over to a console where when the Doctor started to mess with it.

"Damn, I've scanned the entire known universe and still I cannot find it." The Doctor yelled. " It's like it dropped out of existence."

"Wait, Doctor? Remember the Adiposians? The said there breeding planet disappeared too. Also, the Pyroviles said their planet disappeared too!" Donna said.

" What does that have to--, Wait! That's it! They have not been vanishing just in space, but in time as well. If we take those planets along with Pyrovilia, Adipose 3, The lost moon of Poosh and---" The doctor rambled on.

Holograms of the different planets began to pop up until suddenly they all rearranged themselves.

"Doctor? What've you done?" The Architect asked.

" Nothing. They did it themselves. These 27 planets. They are in perfect balance, like an engine." The Doctor said in awe. " Wait an engine, these planet, in this formation would amplify energy. This isn't a coincidence! This is a weapon."

"A weapon? But by who?" I asked.

" I don't know. But, i will find out, if i can find a frequency, an energy trail, if i can use the Tardis to follow it I can find the 27 planet!" He said before making a break for the Tardis.

"Ready Donna?" I asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" She said before taking my hand.

We ran after the Doctor into the Tardis. But then the Architect ran after us.

"Wait Doctor! If this is a weapon then this is War! And you will lead us!" She screamed.

"Uh, nah. I am not the leading kind." He said with a smile. " Toodles." he said before shutting the door.

"Wait! By the holy writ of the Shadow Proclamation I order you to stop!!!" She screamed as the Tardis disappeared.


	5. His Doctor: The Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds himself in the middle of a war that has lasted a millennium and cost the Doctor everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long time between updates i have a huge paper in college. So i apologize.

"So Doctor have we found where the 27 planets are?" I asked.

"Yes, we have Sam. There is a faint trail of energy, it looks to be some sort of tractor beam." The Doctor said.

"A tractor beam? So someone moved the Earth?" Donna asked.

"That seems to be the case, but it seems the closer we get the fainter the trail becomes," The Doctor said.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means Sam, that Earth wasn't just displaced in space, but also time." The Doctor said. " Which means we need a sort of anchor to pull us in. We need to call them."

"How, you said Earth was displaced in time, so how could someone call us." Donna asked.

"Wait Doctor, you said my phone can anywhere in time. We can call someone!!" I said.

"Of course, we need to call another one of my associates. Martha Jones from UNIT. Here's her number......" The Doctor exclaimed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNIT was in chaos!!! The earth had been moved and Daleks were descending on London. But then at the worst moment possible my phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Martha!! How are you?" The Doctor's voice rang out.

"Doctor, Thank goodness. What happened?" I asked.

"Not now. I am trying to figure that out," The doctor said. " Just keep the line on so i can find you. Okay?"

"You got it," I said.

"Martha Jones," A voice said.

"Here we go," I thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold on, we're going in!" The Doctor said.

The whole Tardis started shaking violently. But midst the whole thing i heard a heartbeat. A lone heartbeat. I looked, and saw it was coming from the Doctor's hand.

"Here we are a pocket universe. One second out of sync with the rest of reality." The Doctor said.

"Okay what now?" I said.

"I don't know but we'll find out." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, Doctor? Can you here me?" A voice called.

"Harriet Jones. Is that you?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. I opened the subwave network. Now everyones here," Harriet said.

"Hello Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness reporting for duty." Jack said saluting.

"Hello, Doctor," A woman said.

"Sarah Jane how good to see you." The doctor said.

"Doctor," A young lady said.

"Martha," The Doctor said.

"Good we're all here," Harriet says." Now for the emergency at hand. Daleks. Daleks everywhere. Doctor we need you."

" I will be there. Now i see it. The huge fortress in the middle. They may have survived me once, they will not survive again." The Doctor said.

"Thank you." Harriet says.

"Here is my current companions Sam WItwicky and Donna Noble." The doctor said.

"Well, aren't you a catch Sam," Jack said seductively.

"Jack, Stop." The doctor said warily.

"But---" Jack said.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." The Doctor said.

"In any case, I hope you are up to the task," Harriet said.

"Oh we are. For earth." I said.

"Good. I'd like to officially ask you to be an agent of UNIT." Martha said.

"UNIT?" Donna asked.

"Unified Intelligence Task Force. We deal with extraterrestrials. Most of its personnel are companions of the Doctor or people who have directly involved with him. So as the newest companion you are the newest members." Martha said.

"Wait have you heard of alien robots in the United States?" i asked.

"Yes," Martha said. " We commissioned it. How did you know about that?"

"I was, directly, involved." i said sadly.

" Well anyway, enough of that sad stuff. We are on our way. SO hold on," The Doctor said.

"Doctor," We all said.

"Allons-y," He shouted as the Tardis started shaking.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the chaos a bright light shone at a street corner, a girl with blonde hair and a gun stepped out.

"No, it's already starting," the girl said despairingly.


	6. His Doctor: The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time war with the children of time.

"So Doctor, What's the plan?" I ask.

"The plan? We need to save the earth by stopping the Daleks. The fleet is big enough the slaughter the cosmos. So, we need help. So we are going to go to Earth." The Doctor said.

"Doctor---" Sarah Jane tried to say before the screen cut out and another transmission took it's place.

"Your voice is different, and yet its arrogance is unchanged." A voice said.

"No. But he's dead." Sarah gasped.

"Welcome to my new Empire.Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race." Davros said as the picture came into focus. It showed a horribly disfigured creature, with an opened dalek in the background.

"Doctor? " We asked.

"Have you nothing to say?" Davros asked.

"Doctor, it's all right. We're, we're in the Tardis. We're safe. " I say.

"But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you." The Doctor said.

"But it took one stronger than you." Davros said. "Dalek Caan himself."

"I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times." Caan said.

"Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself." Davros said.

" But that's impossible. The entire War is timelocked." The Doctor exclaimed

"And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine. A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?" Davros said.

"And you made a new race of Daleks." The Doctor said.

"I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body. New Daleks." Davros said. "True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"

"After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!" The Doctor said before throwing a lever and the Tardis started shaking.

"Doctor, where are we going?" I ask as the Tardis pitches in random directions.

"Earth,"The Doctor says, but amidst his reply i hear a strange sound. A heartbeat.

When the Tardis stopped shaking we thrust open the door and saw we were in London.

"Doctor!!" A voice called.

We turned and saw Jack Harkness running towards us.

"Jack, what's the situation?" The Doctor said.

"Daleks," Jack said.

"Rose killed them. How can they still be here?" The Doctor said.

"Ask her yourself," Donna said suddenly pointing.

We turn and see a blond girl with an enormous gun walking up.

"Doctor," She calls as she runs toward us.

"Rose," The doctor says as he too runes to her.

They ran towards each other but out of the corner of my eye a saw something move.

"Exterminate!" A dalek exclaimed as it came out from the corner.

"Doctor!!!" I screamed as the dalek fired. I saw the Doctor fall to the ground.

"No!" Rose screamed as she shot the Dalek to high heaven.

We ran forward and grabbed the Doctor. We hauled him back to the Tardis and placed him on the floor.

"He's not breathing," Donna cried.

"No, I just found you. Don't Die!!" Rose cried as tears fell.

The Doctor's body glowed golden.

"Rose, get back. You know what happens next." Jack said as he grabbed Rose and pulled her back.

"What do you mean? What happens next?" Donna asks.

The golden energy exploded outward in a fountain of light. The Doctor stood and held his hands out. The golden energy drifted into the container of his severed hand.

"Doctor?" Rose asks.

"Yes, it's me," The Doctor said.

Rose was about to ask something when the Tardis went dark. It felt like were taking off but the engine wasn't moving.

"A chronoloop. Daleks were experts at killing time lords. They've trapped us." The Doctor said.

"Where are they taking us?" I ask.

"Their base," The Doctor says.


	7. His Doctor: The Slaughterer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ain't need one.

(Sam's POV)

"Whats do we do?" I ask the Doctor.

"Nothing. We can do absolutely nothing," The Doctor says as we feel the Tardis land.

"But Doctor you said the Tardis has deflector shields, nothing can get through those doors," Jack says.

"Ordinarily yes, but Daleks were experts at fighting Tardises. That wooden door is just a wooden door."The Doctor says.

"Doctor come out along with your children," Davros' voice said.

"Come one, we have to listen," The Doctor said opening the door and stepping out.

Everyone filed out of the Tardis but just as Donna and I were about to step out i heard it. The heartbeat. Constant. Like an eternal drum. I looked and saw Donna listening as well.

"Wait, you can hear it?" I ask.

"The heartbeat? Yup." Donna says as the Tardis doors shut before us.

"Donna, Sam you won't be any safer in there." The Doctor calls.

"Doctor it isn't us!" Donna shouted pounding on the door.

"Help us," I shouted.

We heard the Doctor plea with the Daleks but was shocked to find it was not them.

"Then the humans shall perish with it." Davros said before we felt the Tardis fall with us in it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You offlined the Tardis. They'll die!!" The Doctor screamed.

"You are connected to the Tardis. Feel it die. Feel them die," Davros said maliciously.

"That's Z-neutrino energy it'll destroy the Tardis. It will rip a hole in the Time Space continuum." The Doctor said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We screamed as we plummeted to the unknown depths of the Dalek headquarters.

Eventually we landed but it was unbearably hot, like a thousand suns. Flames burst from the windows and vents around the tardis.

"Donna what do we do?" I scream.

"How the hell should i know!!" She screams back.

We just scramble around the flames for a bit.

"Wait you were here longer than me. Did the doctor teach you how to fly the Tardis?" Donna screams.

"No, he never did," I say face-palming myself for being so stupid.

"What do we do?" Donna screams.

"I don't know," I scream back.

Amidst the screaming and flames i hear the sound again. A singular heartbeat. I look at Donna and see she hear the same thing. It appears to be coming from the Doctor's severed hand. I don't know what came next, but a voice was not it. It called to us. We reached out to the hand. Donna and I. When we touched it the hand flared gold regeneration energy. Gold energy started to leech out of the hand as we were encircled by energy. It was so tingly. Suddenly the glass jar exploded and we flew back. We looked on in horror as the severed hand twitched and it started to glow. We watched as the Hand! Grew A BODY!

"Doctor?" Donna asked, getting up and looking at the new creature.

"Oh yes," He said.

"You're naked!!" Donna said averting our eyes.

"Oh yes," The new Doctor said looking down before lunging forward and pulling levers and stuff.

We laughed as the Tardis dematerialized.

"We kept hearing that noise, that heartbeat..." Donna says.

"Oh, that was me. My single heart.Cos I'm a complicated event in time and space, must have rippled back. Converging on you." The new doctor says as he walks to the console.

"But why us?" I ask.

"Cos you guys are special." The new Doctor says.

"Oh, We keep telling you, we're not!" We say.

"No, but you are." The doctor says as he looks at us as if he's just understanding. "Oh. You really don't believe that, do you? I can see, Donna, Sam... what you're thinking. All that attitude. All that lip. Cos all this time... you think you're not worth it."

"Stop it!" I shout covering my ears.

Shouting at the world, cos no-one's listening. Well... why should they?" The new Doctor says.

"Doctor. Stop it." Donna says.

"But look at what you did!" The Doctor says proudly. "No, it's more than that, it's like... we were always heading for this.

(Flashback)

Donna appearing in the TARDIS on her wedding day. "You came to the TARDIS." The doctor says. Doctor, Sam and Donna seeing each other in the Adipose building. "And you found me again." Sam is found bleeding in the alley. Then him crying on the edge of the Grand Canyon. "Donna, your car, you-you parked your car right where the TARDIS was gonna land, that's not coincidence at all! We've been blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time."

"But you're talking, like... destiny. There's no such thing, is there?" Donna says.

"It's still not finished. It's like... the pattern's not complete, the strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?" The new Doctor says.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor, you are connected to the Tardis. Do you feel it die? What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?" Davros gloated as they saw the Tardis dissolve.

"Nothing," The Doctor says.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi space man!!" Donna screams at the new Doctor.

"Oi Earth Girl." The Doctor retaliates. "Ooh, that's new got a bit of you."

"Doctor. Explain. Now." I say.

"Okay, short version. I siphoned regeneration energy into my hand. That hand grew me like a starfish. You triggered it when you touched me. I----" The doctor gasps, "Wait one heart. Only one heart. I am part human!! Gross!"

"Oi space man," Donna exclaims.

"Oi earth girl. ooooh. It appears i also got some of your personality as well. Well, in any case i am your doctor and i have a plan.

Apparently the doctors plan was to make a ray that would sever the link between Davros and the Daleks. Because they were grown from him, they could be severed.

"Allons-y." The doctor says as we charge into battle.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Activate the holding cells." Davros says.

The Doctor and Rose stand several feet from each other, the holding cells they are put into look like spotlights over them. Davros rolls towards the Doctor.

"Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained." Davros says.

"Still scared of me, then?" The doctor says. He reaches out and touches the edge of the holding cell - it ripples with blue light. 

"It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long." Davros says.

"No no no no no, we're not doing the nostalgia tour, I wanna know what's happening, right here, right now, cos the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in dungeon? Cellar? Prison? You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?" The doctor goads.

"We have... an arrangement." Davros says quietly.

"No no no no, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!" The Doctor says with mocking laughter.

"So very full of fire, is he not? And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again." Davros says moving towards Rose.

"Leave her alone." The Doctor says.

"She is mine, to do as I please." Davros says.

"Then why am I still alive?" Rose asks.

" You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan." Davros says as he turns on the spotlight over Dalek Caan. 

So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless flames..." Dalek Caan says in a sing-song voice.

" What is that thing?" Rose asks.

"You've met before. The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected." The Doctor states.

"Caan did more than that. He saw time, its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. Both of you." Davros says.

"This I have foreseen, in the wild, and the wind. The Doctor will be here, as witness. At the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time. And two of them will die! 

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna and Sam? Why did the TARDIS door close, tell me!" The Doctor screams angrily.

"Oh, that's it! The anger. The fire. The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is! Why so shy? Show your companion. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too." Davros teases.

"I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed." Caan giggles.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asks.

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins." Davros says.

"Testing of what?" The Doctor asks.

"The Reality Bomb. " Davros says devilishly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor? What happened?" Rose asks.

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter." Davros said.

"Stars are going out..." Rose says.

"The 27 planets. They become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..." The Doctor says in horror.

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!" Davros says.

"Prepare for universal detonation! The fleet will gather at the Crucible! All Daleks will return to shelter from the cataclysm! We will become the only life forms in existence!" The supreme Dalek says.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Incoming transmission! Origin Planet Earth. " A dalek says.

"Display!" The supreme Dalek says.

Martha appears on a holographic screen. " This is Martha Jones, representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race." Martha says.

"Send transmission to the Vault. Continue to monitor." The supreme dalek says.

The screen appears in the Vault. "This message is for the Dalek Crucible, repeat, can you hear me?" Martha says.

" Put me through." The Doctor screams.

"It begins. As Dalek Caan foretold." Davros says.  
\"The Children of Time will gather. And two of them will die!" Dalek Caan says.

"Stop saying that! Put me through!" The Doctor says.

"Doctor! I'm sorry. I had to." Martha apologizes.

"Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent." Davros says.

"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone. Or I'll use it." Martha says brandishing the key.

"Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?!" The Doctor asks.

"There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads, placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart." Martha says.

"What?! Who invented that?! Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha, are you insane!?" The Doctor asks, shocked.

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used, if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope... that this becomes the final option." Martha says.

"That's never an option!" The Doctor rages.

"Don't argue with me, Doctor! Cos it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, but what if it becomes 26? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?" Martha snaps.

"She's good." Rose says, impressed.

"Who is that?" Martha asks.

"My name's Rose. Rose Tyler." Rose says.

"Oh, my God! He found you." Martha says shocked.

"Second transmission, internal!" A dalek says.

"Display!" The supreme dalek says. A second screen appears. It shows Jack holding a diamond, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie in the background.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off!" Jack says.

"He's still alive! Oh my god, that-that's my mum! DOCTOR And Mickey - Captain, what are you doing?

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up." Jack says.

"You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?!" The Doctor says.

"From me! We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners." Sarah Jane said.

"That face... after all these years." Davros said, shocked.

"Davros? It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?" Sarah Jane says venomously.

"Oh, this is meant to be! The Circle of Time is closing. You were there, on Skaro, at the very beginning of my creation. " Davros says.

"And I've learnt how to fight since then! You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star - it gets opened." Sarah Jane said.

"I'll do it! Don't imagine I wouldn't." Jack says.

"Now that's what I call a ransom! Doctor?" Rose says smiling.

But the Doctor keeps his eyes at the floor, overcome with guilt.

"And the prophecy unfolds." Davros says.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him! See the heart of him!" Dalek Caan says.

"The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion THEM into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this." Davros says.

"They're trying to help." The Doctor says unconvincingly.

"Already, I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman, who fell opening the Subwave Network." Davros says.

"Who was that?" The Doctor shouts.

"Harriet Jones. She gave her life to get you here." Rose said.

"How many more? Just think! How many have died in your name?" Davros says. And the Doctor remembers. So many faces over the years, sacrificing themselves for him: Jabe, the Controller, Lynda, Sir Robert, Mrs Moore, Mr Skinner, Ursula, Bridget, the Face of Boe, Chantho, Astrid, Luke Rattigan, Jenny, River Song, the Hostess... The Doctor is trembling, broken.

"The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back. Because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you... yourself." Davros says. For once, the Doctor has no answer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Enough! Engage defence zero-five." The supreme dalek says.

Martha lifts up the Osterhagen Key menacingly, "It's the Crucible or the Earth."

"Transmat engaged." A dalek says.

The Osterhagen Key and the Warp Star fall to the ground as the transmat snatches Martha, as well as Jack & company, to the Vault. Jack helps Martha to her feet.

"Martha! I've got you, it's all right..." Jack says.

"Don't move, all of you, stay still!" The Doctor says.

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!" Davros says.

"Do as he says." The Doctor says.

"Mum, I told you not to!" Rose says.

"Yeah, but I couldn't leave you." Jackie says.

"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come! Now... detonate the Reality Bomb!" Davros says.

"Activate planetary alignment field!" The supreme dalek says." Again, the planets start to glow with energy. "Universal Reality Detonation in 200 rels."

"You can't, Davros, just listen to me! Just stop!" The Doctor says desperately.

"Nothing can stop the detonation, nothing and no-one!" Davros laughing insanely.

A sound of pulsing breaks the silence. The Doctor and companions watch in delighted surprise as the TARDIS materialises inside the Vault.

"But that's..." The Doctor says.

"Impossible!" Davros says.

The new Doctor appears in the door, surrounded by bright light, the device he constructed in his hand. 

"Brilliant!" Jack says.

The new Doctor sprints towards Davros.

"Don't!" The Doctor says.

Davros zaps the new Doctor with a bolt of electricity from his finger. He falls to the ground, stunned but not badly hurt.

"Activate holding cell." Davros says.

A holding cell appears around the new Doctor. Donna and Sam run out of the TARDIS and picks up the weapon.

"Doctor! I've got it. But I don't know what to do!" Donna says.

Davros zaps them too, the power sends them flying back towards a control panel.

"Donna! Sam! Are you all right, Donna, Sam?" The Doctor said.

"Destroy the weapon." Davros said. The device is exploded by a Dalek death ray.

"I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic!" Davros says.

"How come there's two of you?" Rose asks shocked.

"Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb!" The new Doctor says.

"Detonation in 20 rels... 19..." The supreme dalek says.

Davros activates a holographic screen that shows the planets glowing with energy.

"Stand witness, Time Lord! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And, oh. The end of the universe is come." Davros said.

"... nine... eight... seven... six... five..." The supreme dalek says.

Sam and Donna emerge from behind the control panel with a surprised expression. The others are watching the screen in despair.

" ... four... three... two... one..." The supreme dalek says.

The countdown stops and the holographic screen disappears. An alarm sounds as Daleks, humans and the Doctors all look around in confusion.

Donna and Sam stand there,confident, mocking, resembling the Doctor," Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop?That button there!" Donna says flicking a switch.

"System in shutdown!""Detonation negative!"Explain! Explain! Explain!" Daleks scream.

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" The Doctor says.

"D'you wanna bet, Time Boy?" Donna says.

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros says as he lifts his hand to zap her, but Donna flicks another switch and the electricity turns back to Davros instead. 

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion?" Donna says as Davros screams in pain.

"Exterminate her!" Davros screams.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! " The daleks shout.

The humans look terrified but Donna and Sam doesn't seem bothered - they works a bit on the control panel and looks at the Daleks with a cheeky smile.

"Weapons non-functional." The daleks intone.

"What? Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?" Donna and Sam say.

"How d'you work that out? You..." The Doctor asks.

"Time Lord!They're Part Time Lord!" The new Doctor gasps.

"Part human! Oh, yes! That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna! Half Doctor, Half Sam!" They say.

"The DoctorDonna! Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The DoctorDonna!" The doctor gasps.

"Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits! Get to work!" Donna says.

The two Doctors run to the control panel. Davros shout for them to stop. Donna flicks another switch and turns a dial.

Aaand spin." Donna says. The Daleks start to spin around, helpless. Sam repeats the process in the opposite direction.

Aaand the other way." Sam says.

"What did you do?!" The new Doctor asks.

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator!" Donna says.

"But that's brilliant! " The new Doctor says.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Doctor says.

 

"Because you two, you were just Time Lords, you dumbos! Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two wouldn't dream of in a million years! Ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship!" Sam says.

" Did I ever tell you? Best temp in Chiswick, 100 words per minute!" Donna says wigglin her finers.

As Donna works with the controls, the Daleks around the Supreme Dalek start to spin uncontrollably too.Jack runs into the TARDIS. "Come on then, boys, we've got 27 planets to send home! Activate Magnetron!" Donna says.

"Stop this at once!" Davros says as he advances menacingly, but Jack appears with his gun and Rose's, that he throws to Mickey. Mickey stops Davros, pointing the massive gun at him.Jack kicks a Dalek away - it glides down a corridor, spinning helplessly. Sarah Jane and Rose push away another Dalek."Good to see you again!" Sarah Jane says.

"Oh, you too!" Rose says.

" Ready? And reverse!" Donna says to the Doctors.

One by one, the planets disappear from the Medusa Cascade, returning to their original location. " Off you go, Clom. Back home, Adipose 3! Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted!" Donna says.

"We need more power!" The Doctor says.

I"s anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" Rose asks.

"He (gestures to the original the Doctor) poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand, We touched the hand, he (gestures to the new Doctor) grew out of that but that fed back into us. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros!" Donna says.

(Flash back shows Donna and Sam, sitting up after the electroshock from Davros, their eyes glowing with the golden regeneration energy) Part human... part Time Lord. And i got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind!" Donna says.

"And i got his body, with his mind as well. I am a full time Lord!" Sam said happily.

"So there's four of you?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Four Doctors?" Rose asks.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack says.

"You're so unique the timelines were converging on you two. Human beings with a Time Lord brain and another with Time Lord biology." The Doctor says.

Davros turns back to Dalek Caan. " But you promised me, Dalek Caan! Why did you not foresee this? " Davros says as Dalek Caan giggles.

"Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages. Getting Donna Noble and Sam Witwicky to the right place at the right time." The Doctor says.

"This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor." Dalek Caan says.

"You betrayed the Daleks!" Davros shouts.

"I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed "No more!" Dalek Caan says.

So far, the Supreme Dalek was following the events from the bridge via intercom. "I will descend to the Vault! It appears in the Vault." The supreme dalek says as Jack cocks his gun." Davros! You have betrayed us! "

"It was Dalek Caan" Davros screamed.

"The Vault will be purged! You will all be exterminated!" The supreme dalek shouts as it shoots at the control panel.

"Like I was saying. Feel this!" Jack shouts as he his huge gun against the Supreme Dalek and blasts it out easily. The Doctor examines the control panel.

"Oh, we've lost the Magnetron! And there's only one planet left - guess which one? But we can use the TARDIS..." The Doctor says as he dashes inside, while the new Doctor flicks switches on the remains of the control panel. 

.Holding Earth stability! Maintaining atmospheric shell." The new doctor says.

"The prophecy must complete." Dalek Caan says.

"Don't listen to him!" Davros shouts.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor!" Dalek Caan says.

His words make the new Doctor think. "He's right. Cos with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos... They've got to be stopped!" The New Doctor says.

"Just - just wait for the Doctor!" Sam says.

"I am the Doctor! Maximising Dalekanium power feeds! Blasting them back!" The new Doctor says.

One by one, Daleks start exploding, the power of it shaking the whole Crucible, including the TARDIS. The Doctor runs out to see what's happening. 

" What have you done?" The doctor says in horror.

"Fulfilling the prophecy." The new doctor says.

The Dalek saucers around the Crucible are exploding too. " D'you know what you've done? Now get in the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run! In! In! In! In!" The Doctor says.

"Sarah Jane! Rose! Jackie! Jack! Mickey!" The new Doctor says.

Explosions shake the Vault, fire and destruction everywhere. The Doctor is still outside the door, holding his hand out towards Davros.

"Davros! Come with me! I promise I can save you." The Doctor cries.

"Never forget, Doctor. You did this! I name you, forever... you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!"Davros screams as he disappears behind flames.

"Two will still die." Dalek Caan says as he disappears.

The Doctor gets inside the TARDIS and runs to the console, which is surrounded by all his friends. 

"And... off we go!" The Doctor says as he pulls a lever and the TARDIS shakes violently as they take off. The Crucible explodes.

"But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space! " Sarah jane asks.

I'm on it! Torchwood Hub! This is the Doctor! Are you receiving me?" The Doctor says.

"Loud and clear! Is Jack there?" a girl replies.

"Can't get rid of him! Jack, what's her name?" The doctor asks.

"Gwen Cooper." Jack says.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family? " The Doctor asks.

"Yes, all the way back to the 1800s!" Gwen says.

The Doctor and Rose watch her with huge grins. "Yeah, thought so, spatial genetic multiplicity. " The doctor says.

" Oh yeah!" Rose says.

"Yeah, yeah, funny old world... Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me." The Doctor says.

"Doing it now, sir! " Ianto said.

"What's that for?" Gwen asks.

"It's a tow-rope." The doctor says." Now then, Sarah, what was your son's name?"

"Luke, he's called Luke. And the computer's called Mr Smith." Sarah Jane says.

"Calling Luke and Mr Smith! This is the Doctor. Come on Luke, shake your leg!" The Doctor says.

Luke runs to Mr Smith."Is Mum there?" Luke asks.

"Oh, she's fine and dandy..." The Doctor says.

"Yes! Yes! DOCTOR Now Mr Smith, I want you to harness the rift power and loop it around the TARDIS, you got that?" Sarah Jane says laughing with relief.

"I regret, I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals." Mr.Smith says.

"Oh, blimey, that's gonna take a while." The Doctor says.

"No, no, no, let me! K9! Out you come!" Sarah Jane says.

A robot dog appears beside Luke."Affirmative, Mistress!" The dog says.

"Oh, good dog! K-9, give Mr Smith the base code!" The doctor says.

"Master! TARDIS base code now being transferred. The process is simple!" K-9 says.

The code appears on Mr Smith. The Doctor walks around the console, giving instructions to everyone. "Now then, you lot... Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Cos, you know why this TARDIS always is always rattling about the place? Rose, that, there. It's designed to have six pilots. And I had to do it single handed. Martha, keep that level. But not any more! Jack, there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing... No, Jackie, no, no, not you, don't touch anything, just... stand back." The doctor says. He gently pushes Jackie away, then returns to the others."Like it's meant to be flown! We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr Smith, and we're gonna fly Planet Earth back home! Right then! Off we go!"He pulls a lever and the TARDIS starts to move, pulling the Earth along.

Back on the planet, Luke is clinging to Mr Smith and K-9, laughing with delight. In the Torchwood Hub, Ianto and Gwen also hold on tight, laughing and cheering too. In their homes, Wilf and Sylvia look scared, while Francine takes refuge under a table.

In the TARDIS, the flight is unusually calm, as the Doctor and friends work as a perfect team. "Rose." The doctor says as Donna and the new Doctor are walking around, helping if necessary. 

"That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best." The Doctor says.

Donna and the new Doctor lean against a support, smiling. The Earth arrives back to its proper position. In the TARDIS, people laugh, cheer, clap, everyone hugs everyone. Donna pushes aside Sarah Jane from Jack to throw herself in his arms. On planet Earth, people celebrate too - Wilf and Sylvia hug each other in delight, BBC News shows fireworks all around the globe with the headline "Earth returns home", Francine spins in her front garden enjoying the sight of the blue sky and the sun. The people at the autobot base cheer. The TARDIS materialises in a park. The Doctor and Sarah Jane emerge, they look around to find everything back to ordinary.

"You know, you act like such a lonely man. But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth!" Sarah Jane says. "Gotta go! He's only 14. It's a long story. And thank you!" The Doctor waves to her, smiling. Sarah Jane waves back, then turns around and dashes off. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you all right?" Donna says on her phone.

"I'm gonna miss you. More than anyone." Mickey says.

"What d'you mean? The Doctor's going to take us home, isn't he?" Jackie says, confused.

"Well, that's the point." Mickey says as they hug each other tightly.

The Doctor, Jack and Martha are standing in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor sonics Jack's wrist device. 

" I told you, no teleport! And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time. " The Doctor says.

"Consider it done." Martha says. "Also Sam, Donna. Meet me at this address in three days I need to introduce you to leader of UNIT." handing Sam a piece of paper.

Jack salutes, and so does Martha. The Doctor seems surprised for a moment, then salutes back. Jack and Martha walk away hand in hand. 

"You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing." The Doctor says.The Doctor watches after them, with a touch of sadness in his smile. Mickey appears from the TARDIS. "Oi, where are you going?"

"Well I'm not stupid, I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me now, certainly not Rose." Mickey says.

"What will you do? " The Doctor asks.

"Anything! Brand new life! Just you watch." Mickey says. They knock fists."See you, boss." He runs after Jack and Martha." Hey, you two!"

Oh. Thought I'd got rid of you." Jack says in mock exasperation.

Mickey throws his arms around their shoulder. The Doctor watches them for a second, then returns to the TARDIS.

Just time for one last trip. Darlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as... " The Doctor said.

Bad Wolf Bay

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TARDIS materialises on the beach. Jackie, Rose and the new Doctor emerge.

" Ah, fat lot of good this is! Back of beyond. Bloody Norway! I'm gonna have to phone your father, he's on the nursery run." Jackie exclaims.As they walk ahead, the Doctor and Donna come out of the TARDIS too. "I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy!" 

"Ah, brilliant! What did you call him?" The new Doctor asks.

"Doctor. " Jackie says seriously.

"Really?" The doctor said.

"No, you plum! He's called Tony." Jackie said.

"Hold on, this is... the parallel universe, right?" Rose asked confused.

"You're back home." The doctor said.

"And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now." Donna said.

"No, but... I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now!" Rose screamed.

"But you've got to. Cos we saved the universe, but at a cost." The doctor said pointing at the new doctor. "And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks.He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own."

"You made me!" The new doctor said.

"Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone?" The doctor says to Rose. Rose doesn't answer.

"That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him." The doctor says.

"But he's not you. " Rose cries.

"He needs you. That's very me." The doctor says.

"But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her, go on." Donna says.

"I look like him, I think like him, same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart." The new doctor says.

"Which means?" Rose says.

"I'm part human. Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life... Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you. If you want." The new doctor says.

"You'll grow - grow old... at the same time as me?" Rose says.

"Together." The new doctor says.Confused, Rose touches him to feel his single heart. The Doctor, Sam and Donna watch them with a small smile, until a grinding sound comes from the TARDIS.

"We've got to go, this reality is sealing itself off... for ever." Sam says.

He, Sam and Donna head to the TARDIS, but Rose runs after him. 

"But... it's still not right... cos the Doctor is... still you." Rose says.

"And I'm him!" The doctor says.

"All right. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it." Rose says.

"I said, "Rose Tyler." The doctor repeats.

"Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?" Rose asks.

"Does it need saying?" The doctor says unable to say the words aloud.

" And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" Rose asks the new doctor.

The new Doctor leans to her and whispers it into her ear. Rose looks at him, then pulls him closer and kisses him. The Doctor watches them sadly with for a moment, then he turns around and gets inside the TARDIS, followed by Donna and Sam. Rose pulls away from the new Doctor as she hears the door closing, she runs towards the TARDIS but now all she can do is watch it dematerialising. The new Doctor walks to her slowly and takes her hand. They look at each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor leans to a support, devastated. Donna and Sam adjust some controls, then they starts to talk, trying to divert the Doctor's thoughts from his sorrow.

"I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just cos. What a good name! Felspoon! Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move, can you imagine?"

"Ooh or the planet Silperflink. It has a sky made of fire and clouds sharper than razors. And the people there have wings. Like angels!!!" Sam says.

"And how d'you know that?" The Doctor says.

"Because it's in your head. And if it's in your head, it's in mine!" Donna says.

"And how does that feel?" The doctor asks blankly.

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain! You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment-links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary I'm fine!" Donna says taking a big breath. The Doctor and Sam watch her, sad but not surprised.

"Nah, never mind Felspoon. Know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin! I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester, Charlie Brown, no, he's fiction, friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton..."Donna gasps and leans against the console, holding her head. The Doctor walks to her. "Oh, my God!"

"D'you know what's happening?" The doctor asks quietly.

"Yeah." Donna says in quiet defiance.

"There's never been a human/Time Lord metacrisis before now. And you know why." The doctor says.

"Because there can't be." Donna turns away, unwilling to accept what's happening. "I want to stay."

"Look at me. Donna. Look at me." the doctor says as she turns back to him. 

"I was gonna be with you. Forever." Donna says, eyes tearing up.

"I know." The doctor says gently.

"Rest of my life. Travelling. In the TARDIS. The DoctorDonna." Donna says wishfully.

He just watches her, his eyes full of compassion and sorrow. Donna suddenly realises what's coming. 

"No! Oh my god... I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back! " Donna says.

Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best. " The doctor says looking in her eyes.

She looks at him in despair, tears running down her face. "Goodbye." The doctor whispers.

"No, no, no, please!"Donna begs.

He places his hands on her temples and closes his eyes.

"Doctor stop this!" Sam says as he rushes forward.  
"Please, no, no!" Donna says.

Images from their adventures flash backwards, ending with the moment she first appeared in the TARDIS.

" No!" Sam shouts as she falls into his arms, unconscious. The Doctor just stands there, holding her tight, terrible sadness in his eyes.

" Why did you do that?" Sam screams at the Doctor.

"Forgive me Sam," The doctor says as he places Donna gently on the floor and walks toward Sam.

"No!! Don't make me forget. Please!!" Sam backs away from the doctor.

"It's ok you'll only forget this part. You'll only remember she went home." The doctor says as he rushes forward and catches Sam.

"No," Sam says weakly as suddenly his body pulses with gold energy and he falls, unconscious.

"Why must i do this to all those i care about? Must they always die or be forgotten," The doctor mumbles to himself as he picks donna up and walks out the door.


	8. His Doctor; The Penitent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autobots are reunited with Sam. For better or worse?

I awoke in my room on the Tardis. I vaguely remembered the aftermath of their battle with the Daleks. I then remembered the piece of paper Martha had given him. Three days had passed since the Earth returned to its proper place in the universe. I got up and looked at the piece of paper. It was an address for a corner in London. I stretched and got out of bed. I went and put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie plus my herculean dagger. I walked out into the Tardis' control room and see the doctor pacing the floor.

"Hey Doctor! What's up?" I ask cheerily.

"Oh Sam. Good Morning. I wanted to talk to to you." The Doctor said with false cheeriness.

"Sure, also we have to meet Martha today at 2 o'clock." I say.

"Well, we have all the time in the world. How much do you remember from three days ago?" The doctor asks.

" It's kinda fuzzy. all i remember was getting hit by Davros' blast. Then everything seemed so much clearer. I could see everything. All that is. All that was. All that ever could be. Why was that? I remember we defeated the Daleks. Sent Rose home. Martha asking me to meet her. That's all." I say quietly.

" Well. That's good considering what happened. A two-way biological metacrisis occurred. He became half-human. You became a time-lord. I did a full body scan after the incident. You are biologically identical to me. 26 ribs. A binary vascular system. Time platelets. Finally, a regeneration cycle. But here's the catch, normally all time lords only have 13 regenerations before we die. You don't have the limitation. Effectively you are conditionally immortal." The Doctor says sadly.

"Wait i'm a time lord?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes and there are certain things you must know." The doctor said before starting a list of the differences between time lords and humans.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, i don't need to brush my teeth? Awesome!!!" I say pumping my fist.

"Yes but the minty foam is so tasty." The doctor says.

"Anyway, we should meet martha, Jack and mickey." I say. " They said to meet at two o'clock at the base of the Big Ben."

"Big Ben, here we come," The doctor says as he starts up the Tardis.

We arrived around the corner from the meeting place. We walked to the base of the clocktower as asked. We waited for about five minutes when we saw three hooded figures approach us.

"Doctor," I whispered warily.

"I see them," The Doctor said.

"It's good to see you," A familiar voice said.

"Jack?" I ask.

"Give the boy a prize!" Jack says flipping his hood with a smile.

"So, whats the problem here?" The Doctor asks.

"Well, first somewhere more, discreet." Martha says.

We quickly walked around to the far side of Big Ben. On the backside was a locked door. Martha swiftly unlocked the door to reveal an elevator. She gestured for us to enter. We obliged and she pressed a button. We felt the elevator ascend rapidly. As soon as the trip began, it ended. The elevator door opened to reveal bustling office.

"Welcome to the Unified Intelligence Taskforce," A woman said walking to our group.

"Sam, Doctor meet the leader of UNIT." Martha says grandly.

"Oh Doctor I've heard so much about you. And Samuel Witwicky Major Lennox has said much about you as well," She said with a smile.

"Lennox," I say as my face drops and i feel like a dark cloud descends over me.

"Is that like taboo?" I hear Jack whisper to the Doctor.

"Yes, it's the reason why he left in the first place," The Doctor whispers back.

"Oh I'm so sorry i didn't know," The chief said.

"It's fine, I have to face my own demon soon anyway. I've ran for 9 years, it's been too long." I say. " SO what is it you need us to do Chief?"

"I need you, Doctor, Martha, Mickey, Jack, and Sarah Jane to go and explain everything that happened to the United States government. They are very, troublesome when it comes to this. The whole world respects the doctor but not the U.S. So will you go on this mission?" She asks.

"Of course," The Doctor says immediately.

"Seriously?" I mentally scold him.

"Shut up, you need this." The Doctor thinks back.

"Good you leave tomorrow. I'll arrange for a plane." The director says.

"No, we'll take the Tardis." The Doctor says.

"As you wish," The director says. "Thank you for your service."

"C'mon Sam, Doctor there is this place not far from here. It has like the best food ever!!" Martha says as we walk through the winding hallways.

"Sure why not? Hey Sam want to have a party at Tardis. It seems for the first time since you ran away with me you have friends!!" The Doctor says.

"Meh, I haven't had one in like nine years. But sure, what the hell, let's live." I say nonchalantly.

We left the base soon after I got my own badge and accompanying UNIT items, including a concealed gun, we headed out to a pub in downtown London. It was all Martha said it was cracked up to be. This was going to be a fun night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year had passed in the time Sam had gone from the Autobot base. The searched relentlessly and eventually they gave up hope. That was until the Earth was taken hostage, they though all hope was lost until Sam's voice rang around the globe that day. They knew their friend was still alive and they had to find him. But there were more pressing matters.

"Optimus, the worlds governments are meeting to discuss the event that occurred three days ago. They request the Autobots presence." Lennox spoke to the blue titan.

"Of course, when is this meeting?" Optimus asks.

"In a few hours. At this base," Lennox says.

"Very well, I shall see you there, Major." Optimus said as he turned to meet with the other autobots and explain the situation.

A few hours later the autobots, in holoform, and the other officials from the worlds various governments. They were told that the saviors of the Earth would be joining them.

"Wonder who they are?" Lennox whispered to Ironhide. The answer was for the doors to swing open to reveal a group of four. A tall man in a trench coat. A tall man wit a huge gun slung over his shoulder. A small, but formidable looking woman. And a another young man. Sam.

"Hello everyone sorry we're late." Sam said apologetically.


	9. His Doctor: The Wrathful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is furious when the autobots seek his forgiveness. Also there is a temporal difference. Nine years passed for Sam while one year passed on earth.

"Yes so sorry we're late we ran into some traffic in London," I say apologetically.

"Samuel, You're here?" Optimus asked.

I felt the cold that had been sitting in my heart since the day i ran away from this world rise up and encase my heart in its icy grasp.

"Hello everyone I'm the Doctor," The Doctor, my savior, said, preventing me from from releasing all the pent up anger i had left in my system after nine years.

"In the name of UNIT we have the savior of the world. The Doctor. Whom most of you know, with the exception of the Americans," Martha says." He is here to answer all the questions you may have."

"Please sit Doctor, my name is General Epps and i represent the United States at this meeting." Epps said as he extended his hand to shake the Doctor's.

"Yes thank you. SO what have you all got for me?" The doctor asks as he kicks his feet up.

"Um just one. Please explain what the hell happened for starters!!!!"" Epps roars. "The Earth moved through Space!!!! We were invaded. This is War!!!"

"You're hopelessly, no hilariously, outgunned. The Daleks sole purpose is to destroy. Even a Cybertronian could not crush its shell. If this ever happens again, you should run. Don't be a hero. Because you're simply human." I say coldly.

"What happened to you Sam? You're being cruel. You speak as if you're not human" Optimus said gently.

" I am not human. The Human Sam died nine years ago.I grew up Optimus. That's what happened. Nine years of time and space crammed in my head. The whole wide universe in my head. I moved on. I walk forward on this path and i don't look back." I say spitefully to everyone's shock.

"As for what happened-------," The Doctor said as he began the story of how the Earth was invaded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And you're telling me that all other world governments except the U.S were aware of aliens and all this other stuff?!" Lennox asked when the story ended.

"Pretty much, the universe got much bigger and the doctor was always there to save us." Martha said.

"Currently UNIT is working on a cover story for the whole invasion." Jack said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Optimus asks thoughtfully.

"Yes, always be prepared for anything. I will always be there and my friends will always help." The Doctor said.

"Well, I suppose that concludes the meeting," Martha says as she closes the meeting.

Unfortunately, the inevitable had to happen. I had to confront my past.

"Sam," I heard a voice say as i was wrapped in the tight embrace of William Lennox.

"Hello, Major Lennox. Long time no see," I say blankly.

He was taken aback by this. "What happened to you in that year?" He asked.

"Nine. It was nine years. That is how long i was gone. I learned about everything and found myself that's what happened." I say, pulling away.

"Samuel," I heard Optimus's baritone voice say.

"Hello, Orion Pax," I say using his true name.

"We missed you," Optimus continued.

"How long?" I ask.

"How long what?" Optimus asks as the autobots gather around us.

"How long did it take you to realize i was gone?" I ask, spitting out the question.

"A few minutes after the phone call. Lennox filled us in. Why didn't you tell us?" Ratchet asked.

Their answer shocked me. "Because i was already broken. The love i had for you all in my hearts grew stale and turned into loneliness, i ran away into the arms of an angel. He took me away and showed me everything. All that is. All that was. All that ever could be." I whisper in Cybertronian.

"I never got that. How can you speak a perfect cybertronian dialect?" Ratchet questions.

"Because i was there. On Cybertron. Eons ago. When Orion Pax was still the librarian at Kaon! I learned it from him." I say, "Don't you remember Optimus. Two timelords from Gallifrey visited one year?"

"Yes, i vaguely remember this. Those time-lords were you?" Optimus asks.

"Quite."The doctor says walking up.

"You took Sam from us!!" Bumblebee angrily asks.

"Not quite, you drove him away! He ran to me!! What have you given him besides anger, and sorrow? Tell me!" The doctor screams.

"Yes, i will admit we did not treat Sam as we should have. But he could have told us------" Optimus said before being cut off by me squarely punching him in the face before running off down the hall.

"Sam!" I hear Jack, Martha and the doctor call after me as i run into the Tardis.


	10. His Doctor: The Mournful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The autobots face the music.

"Sam! Wait!" Martha and Jack screams as they run down the hall after Sam.

"Optimus!" Lennox said running up to a stunned looking prime.

"The boy you knew is lost forever," The Doctor said ominously. "And you drove him away." He says before running after Sam.

"Wait," Bumblebee said as he ran after the doctor and his companions.

"Wait up!" Optimus says as the autobots and humans run down the hall.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I run down the familiar twisting halls of the autobot base. I eventually see the Tardis in a discreet hall. As i run i snap my fingers and the doors fly open beckoning me in.

"Sam, Sam. Wait please!!" I hear Optimus, the Doctor and martha and Jack scream after me.

"Help me," I cry into the Tardis' console as i hunch over it. I feel another presence wrap around my mind. Telling me it will be okay. Tell me it will help.

Suddenly golden light flows from the console and wraps around me. The Tardis doors fly shut, trapping me, the doctor, Jack, martha, optimus, Ratchet, bumblebee, and lennox inside the Tardis.

"Sam, what are you doing?" The Doctor asks.

"He's not here at the moment. But i can take a message," I cynical voice answered.

"Who are you?" Jack asks.

"The Bad Wolf. And you are an accident. A fixed point. The first immortal being." The Bad Wolf intones.

He then raises his hands and the Tardis takes off.

"Where are you taking us?" Optimus asks.

"Somewhere far away," The Bad Wolf says as Sam begins to tear up."I will keep Sam safe, I must keep him safe, The Tardis asked me to protect him.Far away in the universe. Hidden in time and space. Through the Sands of Time!! Guide me to you!"

"I don't understand what's wrong with him?" Optimus asks urgently.

"He's experiencing something no one should ever have to experience. The wrath of a Time Lord. His grief and sadness reached the heart of the Tardis and it's trying to protect him." The Doctor said."Protect him from you! When you started rejecting him he couldn't let it go. Now that his entire biology changed it is having a different effect on his body.There is only one thing to do. Make him forget."

The Doctor runs forward and grabs his fob watch. But before the doctor can use it the Tardis lands, throwing everyone to the side. Before they can get up Sam runs out the door.

"Wait Samuel," Optimus shouts before running out the door and stopping.

"What is this?" Lennox asked in shock as he looked upon an endless sand flat with a single wooden barn.

"No. Why did she bring her here?" The Doctor asks.

"Sam, Wait," Jack screamed, snapping everyone out of their trance and ran after Sam.

"Forgive me Sam," The Doctor said as he opened his watch. Golden light burst from the watch as Sam froze.

He suddenly fell on the ground writhing and screaming as he began to glow with golden energy that floated towards the watch and got sucked in. With a clang, the watch snapped shut.

"What did you do!!" The Prime roared.

"Made him human." The Doctor said with tears in his eyes.


	11. His Doctor: The Regretful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's human again.

"What do you mean "Made him human"?" Optimus roars.

"Some time ago, he had an accident. He became a time lord. He was born in war. He left his humanity behind,"The Doctor says. "Here. Take this watch. It contains his time lord half, as well as the memories of you rejecting him. He still has the memories of me, but he doesn't hate you. But you will eventually have to release his other half. If he is about to die the watch will open and it will release him so he will not die."

Optimus takes the watch and the instant it touches him it glows and Optimus winces.

"Conscience of a time lord. Time. Lord. Time and Space. Hate. Anger. Beware," The voices whispers.

Optimus grunts and drops the watch in the sand.

"It's the gonna be like the Family of blood isn't it. He has a new identity?" Martha asks.

"No. He is still him but without the anger and despair," The Doctor says. "He remembers everything, every adventure, every happy moment, just not why he left. HE forgot it long ago,"

"We should go," Lennox said as he walked over to Sam's limp body. He crouched and gently picked him. "Don't worry kid, you'll be okay."

"Far from okay i regret to say," The doctor said as they return to the Tardis. "He will be a mere shadow of the person he became. There are a billion stars in the sky, millions of stars, hundreds of billion of people who dance in the light, who all sing the name of Samuel Witwicky. He was a hero. But now he shall not carry the burden of anger."

"Well that's the person YOU made him," Epps says with contempt.

"No. You did that. When you forgot him," The doctor said." You turned your back on the boy with the kind heart. It festered into blackness. His heart was broken when i found him. All i did was pick up the pieces."

"Then we will fix him. Ourselves. We will earn his forgiveness." Optimus said.

"You don't need to. There is nothing left for him to hate." The Doctor says to everyone's shock.

The Doctor landed the Tardis in the medbay and let everyone out. After an hour Sam started stirring.

"What happened?" Sam groaned.

"Nothing kid, you're fine," Lennox says with tears as he hugs Sam.

"What? Are these emotions Major?" Sam quips with a weak laugh.

"Hello Sam," The Doctor and Optimus say in unison.

"Hey guys. So, Doctor where we going now?" Sam asks.

"You're not going anywhere. You agreed you'd stay on Earth for awhile to be with UNIT." The Doctor said sadly.

"I'm not gonna see you anymore," Sam says incredulously.

"NO. We're still going to have adventure whenever you want you have my number. Just call," The Doctor said.

"Okay, Good Luck." Sam says sadly.

"Thanks. Allons-y." The Doctor says as he, Martha, and Jack Get in the Tardis and disappear.

"Good he's safe. So what's up guys? It's been awhile." Sam said with a smile.


	12. His Doctor: The Joyful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The autobots are given a second chance with Sam.

"So, what's up?" Sam asks with a smile.

The response is silence.

"Really? That's all you can say," Sam jokes.

"No. It's just it has been a while," Lennox mumbles.

" How long has it been?" Sam asks, puzzled.

"A year." Epps replies.

"Meh. From my perspective it was nine years so whatever," Sam says.

"Nine? How?" Ratchet asks.

"Time travel. For it's been nine years since i left here," Sam says before a strange look appears. "That's strange, i can't remember why i left."

"Why do you think you left?" Optimus asks quietly.

"Well. I remember i never wanted to be useless. All of this seemed like a dream. Never being what i wanted me to be," Sam says quietly.

"What?" Epps exclaims.

"But then i had a chance at a new life. Suddenly there was a new twist, a reason to really exist. I wanted to breathe in the fame, a whole new worlds called out my name," Sam said happily. "I'll never leave it to fate and when i see a chance i'll pave the way."

"But you were happy, here, with us," Optimus said gently.

"Yeah, but i left for i reason. But i don't know why." Sam said sadly.

"So, what was the last thing you remember?" Lennox asks.

"Um......Your birthday. I was making you a surprise party. It was.......visiting day. Why did i have a visiting day?"Sam struggled.

"It's okay Sam. It'll come back to you," Bee said.

"No it's not. Why was there a visiting day? I was always with you!! SO why did i leave?" Sam cried, clutching his head. "Why does my head hurt so bad!!"

The autobots rush forward as Sam loses consciousness and hits the floor.

"SAM!!!!!" Lennox shout as he picks up Sam's body.

"We can't ask him to remember what happened. We have to act like everything was before he left. It hurts him to remember things that aren't there or it will release the part of him that is time lord. Gallifreyans were very smart, They put a fail safe, if we keep pressing we will kill him," Optimus says.

"What do we tell him?" Epps asked.

"He left because we sent him away to protect him. Something bad happened and Sam was hurt. We sent him for a protection program in England. Then whatever else happened, happened." Prowl said quietly. "We can fill it so there are no holes."

"Are we all agreed?" Ratchet asks as they all nod.

They all look down at the broken man that lay in Lennox's arms.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew i was dreaming because i was floating in space. But, with the doctor you never knew. The thing that struck me as odd were the images floating around. It showed me fighting the Daleks, which was frankly pretty cool. But after that i didn't recognize any of the images that had me in it. Then i saw images of me with the autobots which i remembered. But after that i saw horrific images of the autobots laying dead, and i was crying by their corpses. I flail backwards into the darkness.

"Wha?" I yelp as i jerk awake.

"Sam." Ratchet says as neutrally he can.

"Hey Grumpy-Medic! You not happy to see me," I say with a cheeky grin.

"No Sam it's not that," Ratchet says with an exasperated sigh. "You passed out yesterday. I'm just updating your medical records. Exposure to alien substances can have adverse effects on the human body," he lectures.

"No, nothing happened. The Tardis prevents that from happening. It prevents alien matter from corrupting its passengers," I say.

"Yes. This TARDIS sounds like quite the tech," Ratchet says.

"So can i go home? I want to check out how much this place changed." I ask.

"Um yeah. That's not possible. You're house burned down. There were some rogue Decepticons and they destroyed a portion of town. Your house was one of them, but we saved your belonging," Ratchet says carefully.

"What about my parents?" I ask, scared.

"After you left your parents moved to Brazil. They're ok," ratchet said gently.

"Well at least they're happy," I say, relieved.

"Yes, Now come on Sam I need to show you something," Ratchet says.

I get up from the bed and climb into Ratchet's hand. He takes me down the winding, yet familiar, halls. He takes me out to the Hangar and transforms into his ambulance form. He takes me deep into the desert to what looks like another base. 

"Where are we?" I ask.

"A surprise," Ratchet says with humor.

"My Ratchet, Is this humor?" I quip.

"Don't push it. Go inside I'll be right behind you," Ratchet says.

I get out and back up as Ratchet goes into bipedal form. I walk down the halls until i reach a door that says, "Get in here Sam!!!!!"

"Well at least they're subtle." I think sarcastically.

I walk into the room and at first all i see is nothing. Then suddenly the lights flash on...................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All i will say is that drama is gonna happen in the next chapter or two. :) Thanks to all my readers of this story.


End file.
